<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>姐姐和小狗 by wywj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060704">姐姐和小狗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywj/pseuds/wywj'>wywj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wanna One (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywj/pseuds/wywj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>金在奂/你</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>姐姐和小狗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">-哦他叫金在奂</p><p class="p2">-96年的</p><p class="p2">-人畜无害 随便使唤</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">布展的最后一天基本等同于加班到深夜，直到锁了画廊的大门我才有空掏出手机逐一确认未读消息。而看到室友的这几条消息时我不免回想了下日期，才意识到今天好巧不巧就是她表弟搬过来的日子。毕竟对我来说比起什么室友今天就要搬过来，还是新展览死线在即听起来更让我提心吊胆。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">室友前阵子被告知要出差半年之后自然愁起了房子的事，就这么空着白交房租也不太合适，而短期租客也并不好找，所以她表弟——金在奂的出现仿佛成了她的救命恩人。据说是因为这个房子正好离对方实习的地方近，两人的日程也差不多能合上这才定了下来。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">我往上翻了翻聊天记录，果不其然出现了室友发过来的金在奂的ID，而那天我似乎顺手加完好友就把这件事全然抛之脑后了。犹豫着事到如今还在大半夜发个打招呼的消息似乎也有点怪，随着地铁到站我索性把手机塞进了包里。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">考虑到这个时间点金在奂可能也已经睡了，我蹑手蹑脚开了门按下玄关处的灯，低头看见在排列整齐的几双高跟和平跟的皮鞋边上赫然摆着一双运动鞋，并且像无处可去似的被可怜地挤到了角落里。室友离开也有几天了，过着独居的日子的我也顺其自然大大咧咧地就把自己的鞋全摆在玄关……并且没有收拾。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">按下客厅吊灯开关的同时我也注意到了浴室里的动静，还有餐桌上被保鲜膜小心包好的一人份的晚饭。正当我感叹着这新室友可真不一般的时候，浴室里的动静也戛然而止。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">然后我就看到一个穿着宽松T恤和牛仔裤的人从里屋走了出来，顶着一头刚洗完才吹干的蓬松黑发，过分拘谨的模样甚至让我都不自觉感到了尴尬。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“那个，我是金在奂。姐姐…回来了啊。”</p><p class="p2">“嗯…你好。最近我一直加班也没空整理，不好意思没帮上什么忙。”我看向餐桌问道，“这也是你准备的吗？”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">金在奂点了点头，坦诚直率得令人惊讶。“表姐说如果给姐姐准备晚饭的话会很加分，就用上了收拾行李的时候我妈给准备的小菜…希望合姐姐的口味。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“谢谢。”我看着金在奂僵硬地和我保持着社交距离不免觉得有点好笑，忍不住打趣道“这么看来以后的社会生活会很顺利啊。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">金在奂不好意思地笑了笑，尴尬地挠着头发又往门口挪了一小步。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“这么晚了，出去吗？”</p><p class="p2">“嗯。新找的实习是在电台，最近被分配到了深夜的时间段。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">我恍然大悟般点了点头目送金在奂走到门口，可注意到他方才被自己拨弄乱的头发还是没忍住叫住了对方。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“头发翘起来了。”我嘟囔着径直走向金在奂，顺手压下了他头顶的头发并捋顺，“去吧，路上小心。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“嗯……嗯，姐姐吃完放着就行了，我回来会把碗洗掉的。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">发现他似乎泛起了红的耳根时我又忍不住扬起了嘴角，心想室友说的那八个字倒真没错，只不过还可以加个眉清目秀在人畜无害的前面或者后面。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">-金在奂人挺好的</p><p class="p2">-他人是挺好的 还很容易让人对他动恻隐之心</p><p class="p2">-他很可怜吗</p><p class="p2">-长得可怜</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">我想起前一天晚上站在金在奂面前时他下垂的眼角，不知所措地揪着衣角的手指，凑近了之后愈发明显的洗发水香味，还有替他整理好头发之后不小心交汇到一起却又立刻被他避开的视线……烤箱提示音响起的时候我才回过神来，在顺手取下沥水架上的盘子放上吐司之后，我思索了几秒便准备起另一份早餐。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">不知道金在奂是不是能感应到有人在背后议论他，我刚咬下吐司一角就见他一脸迷糊地从房间里走了出来。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">我一边咀嚼着食物一边看金在奂径直走向我并坐在小圆桌对面，心想他肯定是还没睡醒。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“不多睡会儿吗？”</p><p class="p2">“闻到香味了。”金在奂低头看了眼自己面前的那份早餐，眼神似乎突然变亮了几分，“这是姐姐给我做的吗？”</p><p class="p2">“嗯。你要喝什么，咖啡还是橙汁？”</p><p class="p2">“和姐姐一样的。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">金在奂盯着我，语气似乎又软糯了几分，听着像是在撒娇。于是我也没忍住上手摸了把他睡乱了的额发，“嗯，洗漱完再回来吃。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">起身准备咖啡的时候我无意中瞥见身前烤箱镜面的反射，也更让我确信自己方才的猜想。金在奂可能终于清醒过来了，捂着脸似乎很是懊恼地折回了里屋。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">不知道是不是在洗手间里接受着现实，我吃完了大半块吐司还是不见金在奂从里面出来。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">反倒是手机屏幕先一步亮了起来。</p><p class="p2">-你要是对他动别的心我也完全不介意就是了</p><p class="p2">-？？</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">金在奂清咳了两声又故作端庄地走回客厅在我面前坐下了，从他交握的手指和清亮的黑眸里好像也不是很难猜出他在想什么。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“姐姐，早上好呀。”</p><p class="p2">“嗯，早呀。”</p><p class="p2">“谢谢你准备的早饭。”</p><p class="p2">“礼尚往来嘛。昨天下班太晚也没来得及买什么，就用了家里现成的东西。”</p><p class="p2">金在奂点了点头，他眼神飘忽地摸着咖啡杯，显然志不在此。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“姐姐……刚才的事能忘了吗？”</p><p class="p2">“可以。”我爽快回道，也没忘加个转折：“不过有条件，条件……等我想到了再跟你说。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">金在奂脸上的表情很是精彩，可就算鼓着脸还是一副逆来顺受任人摆布的样子，到最后他无奈地应了一声就专注起自己盘子里的食物了。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“早起是因为今天有场考试，结束之后我也差不多就放假了。现在只有晚上会去实习，以后也有可能调整到别的时间段。姐姐喜欢的话我可以一直帮忙准备晚饭，如果有什么其他可以帮忙的事也可以告诉我。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">我愣了愣，看着金在奂一脸真挚的模样这才有了点对方是新室友的实感。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“嗯，你有什么不知道的也可以问我。我也就是个普通上班族，展览结束前后会比较忙。如果你有兴趣的话也可以来我们画廊看看。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">-和新室友磨合得怎么样</p><p class="p2">-还行</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">虽然金在奂的存在比起室友更像宠物，我在心里念叨了句，没敢发给她。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">硬要说的话肯定还是同性室友之间更少忌讳，但金在奂倒也真的是人畜无害，就像那天早上我意识到他其实是新室友时反而觉得惊讶，可能心下只把他当成了亲戚家来投宿的小孩。年龄虽然相差无几，可长得却像未成年。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">这一周以来金在奂一餐不落地准备了晚饭，有时是外带或外卖，某次我甚至无意中看到了外带单上备注的不加青椒和洋葱，暗自思考着他是不是偷偷问了室友我的口味。而那次见他皱眉喝着咖啡时，后来准备早餐的我也索性把咖啡换成了香草茶。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">我出门上班的时候金在奂通常都没起来，而我到家后和他一起吃过晚饭没多久他就要出门。近乎相反的作息其实并没能让我们在生活里打上多少照面，更别说会发生什么矛盾。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">即便到了休息日我也习惯早起，只是这时准备着咖啡的我却犹豫起要不要做金在奂的份。上周他倒是提前打了招呼，说会睡到中午直接一起吃午饭。我想他昨晚应该也跟我说了的，又或者根本没说，因为我临时去了个饭局，回家时已是酩酊大醉，证据就是我已全无昨夜回家以后的记忆。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">可是跟一个喝醉了的人还能交待些什么呢。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">我说服了自己，端着咖啡杯就走到客厅的沙发前坐下，一如往常扫了一遍手机里的邮件和诸多未读消息。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">……然后我就发现我把金在奂的备注改成了小狗。</p><p class="p2">我想昨晚一定发生了什么，虽然我也不敢细想。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">只是小狗一如既往单纯无害，睡醒出房间门时依旧一脸迷糊，见我在客厅看电视便打了个招呼，接着就转身去洗漱了。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">金在奂把自己收拾得清清爽爽，攥着手机就坐到了沙发另一边，声音软糯地问我中午想吃什么，半点欲言又止的意思都没有。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“清淡的就好了。昨天喝太多还是有点没缓过来。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">我也不知道自己为什么要哪壶不开提哪壶，可金在奂神色平常，温柔应了一声就看起了手机上的外卖菜单。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“姐姐，我明天能去画廊看看吗？”</p><p class="p2">“可以啊，不过你明天不休息吧？”</p><p class="p2">“嗯，所以想下午去……正好等姐姐下班一起回家。”</p><p class="p2">“……好啊。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">【有听众问为什么是姐姐和小狗。那么给新来的听众再介绍一下吧，我们故事的主人公说有天姐姐喝醉回家之后直接把他当作宠物叫他小狗了，所以我们主人公也就这么自称了。题外话，据说第二天那位姐姐就完全忘记了这件事。】</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">金在奂来的时候我正好在接待画廊所属的作家，也是这次展览的主人公，邕圣祐。虽然现在他算是半个同事，可也是我的大学同学。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“你先自己看会儿，那边忙完我就过来。”</p><p class="p2">“嗯，姐姐去忙吧。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">我和金在奂打完招呼就回到了邕圣祐身边，翻着手里的摄影集样稿想继续先前的话题。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“男朋友来接你下班的？”</p><p class="p2">邕圣祐挨在我身后低声八卦着，我头也没抬就把样稿往他跟前送了去，</p><p class="p2">“别贫了。快把这页的内容给定下来。再不送稿老板该唯我是问了。”</p><p class="p2">“这页换成系列照片吧，就靠近展览入口的那组。”邕圣祐一边说着一遍扶过我的肩带我原地转了半圈，指了指不远处挂在墙上的四张照片。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">我应该看向照片的，可是却和站在附近的金在奂对上了视线，他倒是没什么表情，抿着嘴就走到了下一幅作品前。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“原来还不是男朋友啊。”</p><p class="p2">趁我低头迅速备注笔记的时候邕圣祐自顾自嘀咕了起来。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“行，我知道了。我发现的问题就这些，样稿你自己也核对一遍吧，如果还有要修改的地方再跟我说一声。”</p><p class="p2">“好。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">送走邕圣祐之后我便在会场里寻找着金在奂的身影，发现他正站在一个立体装置前似乎若有所思。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“久等啦。”</p><p class="p2">金在奂乖顺地对我笑了笑，“姐姐也辛苦了，我搬过来那天那么晚才到家就是因为在准备这些吧。”</p><p class="p2">“你倒是越来越会说话了，怎么样？”</p><p class="p2">“那张照片就挺厉害的。”金在奂侧过身又指了指方才那副四格照。</p><p class="p2">“其实刚刚那个人就是作者，不过我看你们俩都挺怕生的，就没介绍了。”</p><p class="p2">“是吗。”金在奂意味深长地点了点头，“……姐姐好像和他很熟呢。”</p><p class="p2">“毕竟也是四年的大学同学，又正好进入了同一个行业，不算知根知底也能互揭老底了。”</p><p class="p2">想到不久之后还要跟邕圣祐一起去国外的艺术项目出展我就开始隐隐头疼。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“这样啊……还挺羡慕的呢。”金在奂自言自语道，在我迷茫地看向他时他却笑着凑近低声道：“姐姐，到下班时间了哦。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">【我们金monmo同学今天的来信……似乎有点低落呢。“今天去接姐姐下班了，本来是想拉近距离赢得一些好感，可是无意中看到姐姐和帅气的同事站在一起，又不争气地觉得两个人看上去很配。被打击到士气之后，下班路上想牵姐姐的手也鼓不起勇气了……”】</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">在又一周过去之后，对金在奂我也完全松懈了下来，现在已经能毫无罪恶感地在内心把他当作宠物小狗了。毕竟自带治愈力这点，他就和宠物挺像的。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">初识时怕生总是习惯干笑着化解自己的尴尬，而现在看到我下班回家就会兴冲冲跑去热饭菜，像看到主人回家了一样开心得整天乐呵呵。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">不过就这么以主人自居了的我也挺不正常的就是了。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">一个星期之前还习惯坐在沙发另一头的金在奂现在已然挨到了我身边，不知道是不是因为我选的法国电影过于文艺，又或者是大段的台词对白过于催眠，也可能是沙发舒适而身边的人也一样柔软，不知不觉我就失去意识开始昏昏欲睡了。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">靠在金在奂肩头醒来的时候电视里仍然放着刚才的电影，迷迷糊糊思考着自己为什么会睁开眼睛的时候窗外的雨声也愈发清晰了。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“啊…该去收衣服了。”</p><p class="p2">和混沌意识对抗着的我似乎连动作都慢了半拍，因为金在奂先一步按住了准备起身的我又把我揽回了自己身边，安慰似地轻轻拍了拍我的肩膀。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“看电影之前我就把衣服收完了，姐姐再休息会儿吧。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">我一时无言，只觉得金在奂温柔的声音里好像有什么魔力，能让我乖乖靠在他肩头继续闭上眼睛小憩。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">【这几天在和姐姐稳步发展着关系的我们金monmo同学，好像又遇到了危机呢。小狗来信说姐姐要出差几天……嗯，原来是因为那位帅气同事也一起啊。】</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">四天时间说长不长，可每一天都精疲力尽到了极致。邕圣祐精益求精的态度固然值得赞赏，然而作为同事就只有苦笑的份，好在展会反响不错，而这也是我个人欣赏邕圣祐的另一点了，和他共事无论如何都不会白忙活。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">活动最后一天撤完展后我终觉大功告成，看到站在不远处挂了电话的邕圣祐也冲我比划了个OK，跑过来提起我刚收拾完的东西。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“辛苦啦。走吧，餐厅也定好了。”</p><p class="p2">“见你电话打了挺久的，是不太好定吗？”</p><p class="p2">“没有，只是顺便把菜单也点了。”</p><p class="p2">“邕圣祐，你做人太成功了。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">和邕圣祐进了餐厅坐下之后我便顺手摸出手机翻起了金在奂的消息，没想到椅子还没坐热乎，两杯冰啤酒就已经被送到了桌前。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">而我也不得不放下手机，再一次感叹起不愧是邕圣祐。他笑着举起杯子和我碰杯，工作结束之后他也不再客套了。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“刚才手机上看什么呢，笑得那么开心。”</p><p class="p2">“明知故问，这可是我这些天来为数不多的慰藉了。”</p><p class="p2">“你那天怎么不介绍我和金在奂认识呢？”</p><p class="p2">“认识了我还怎么借你来刺激他。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">只是没想到温吞的小狗非但没出击，反倒开始犹豫了。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“哇，女人啊……”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">我冲他笑了笑，用眼神堵回了邕圣祐的后半句话。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">在国外的这几天听不到电台，也不知道小狗投稿了些什么。因为飞机延误我深夜才回到家，而我也知道今天金在奂休息，所以猜想他多半已经睡了。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">不过金在奂总是会给我带来一些意想不到的惊喜。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">比如……我以为暗下来的客厅其实亮着，我以为听到动静会来门口迎接我的金在奂也依旧坐在沙发上垂着脑袋，而等我放下行李走到他身边时才发现是怎么回事。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“……你怎么把我的啤酒都喝了？”</p><p class="p2">闻声金在奂才缓缓抬起头，眯起眼睛辨认着我，从他红扑扑的脸颊和现在迟缓的动作不难看出他已经喝了个烂醉。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“想等姐姐回来一起喝的，可是等了好久姐姐都没回来。我第一天搬过来的时候也是，等了好久姐姐都没回来……你看，我澡也洗了，以为头发吹到一半姐姐就会出现。可是也没有……太郁闷了就自己开始喝了。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">金在奂的语气委屈得要命，好像我做了什么天大的坏事。我哭笑不得的准备收拾茶几上的啤酒罐，想把人哄回他自己房间里去。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“好啦，你看我都回来了。快回房间睡觉去吧。”</p><p class="p2">“姐姐。”</p><p class="p2">“嗯？”</p><p class="p2">金在奂径自抓过我的手腕把我拉进了他怀里紧紧圈住，眼明手快地让我有那么一秒怀疑他是不是在装醉。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“小狗好想姐姐哦。”</p><p class="p2">“小狗可不可以不做小狗了。”</p><p class="p2">“想做姐姐的男朋友。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“你啊……是不是也一到明天就会把这些都忘了？”金在奂眼神无辜地盯着我看，一副并不太懂我话中话的模样，只是全身心迫切地等待着我肯定的回答。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">想着反正都会被忘记，我干脆用吻代替了回答。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">第二天醒来发现自己窝在金在奂怀里的时候我的第一反应竟然不是从他身上起来，可我的动作多半还是扰醒了他，因为金在奂不由分说就继续把我揽进怀里，半梦半醒间念叨了句“再陪我睡会儿。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“这里太亮了，睡不着。”</p><p class="p2">就算理智大于情感，最后还是输给了金在奂。我闷声无力地反驳着，其实也没有多抗拒。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“那回房间睡吗？”</p><p class="p2">“嗯……嗯？”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">金在奂反手撑着自己的身子坐了起来，接着就毫不迟疑地把我打横抱起走进自己房间。双双倒进床里的时候金在奂又顺手扯了条被子，然后抱着我就闭上了眼睛。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">我知道金在奂肯定没睡醒，只不过这次他是直接睡了过去。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">身为社会人的理智没让我继续沉溺在金在奂的温柔乡里，所以磨蹭了会儿我还是起身离开了他的房间。出门上班前也没忘把客厅给收拾干净，一尘不染地就像什么都没发生过一样。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">-姐姐，今天我来接你下班。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">看到消息的时候我刚好走出大门，也看到金在奂站在马路对面，他朝我挥了挥手，耳根也莫名红了起来。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“怎么今天突然……”话说到一半金在奂就把我抱进了怀里，让我突然忘记自己要说什么。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“想做姐姐的男朋友。”</p><p class="p2">“……看姐姐不小心吃到胡萝卜一脸苦相，可又不想被认为是小孩子所以装作没事。想接姐姐下班把你抱进怀里，因为姐姐一定不会主动扑过来。就算姐姐说’你不觉得恋爱就像各自沉浸在自己的世界里还以为说到了一起’我也还是想听你说那些无聊的琐事……”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“姐姐……虽然喝醉了，但是我没有忘记。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“那小狗今天还会投稿吗？”迎着金在奂诧异的目光我继续说道，“我也都记得呢……虽然姐姐第二天好像就完全忘记了这件事，但是其实她后来都想起来了。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">【今天的来信不是我们金monmo，而是姐姐寄来的……哇，这封信非常简短啊。“姐姐和小狗在一起了。”】</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">我一定是在做梦，不然我怎么会看到金在奂黑发间里冒出了一对白色的狗狗耳朵呢。可能是怕一走神那对耳朵就不见了，也可能是怕这个梦突然就醒了，我盯着金在奂看了半天，以至于他说了一大串话我都没听进去。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">就像第一天看到他那样，我还是上手了，朝着金在奂走去伸手想摸他的狗狗耳朵。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">不过这一定是梦吧，不然地板为什么软得像棉花糖呢，我一步也没能踩踏实就往金在奂身上倒了去。他倒是眼明手快接住了我，可他自己也没站稳，被我扑倒之后就栽进了沙发里。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“为什么把狗狗耳朵藏起来？”</p><p class="p2">“姐姐，你在说什么？”</p><p class="p2">“我想到条件是什么了，你做我的宠物吧。”我捏了捏他的脸，“我们金monmo是全世界最可爱的小狗了。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“那我也告诉姐姐一个秘密吧。”</p><p class="p2">“金monmo也是全世界最喜欢姐姐的小狗了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>